


Five More Minutes

by notjustmom



Series: 2020 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pillow Talk, fluffy nonsense, post holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Tony and Stephen, waking up on New Year's Day. Peter and MJ and their kids are making noise, possibly making breakfast somewhere in the cabin. You can think of their backstory as the family from the Christmas series from 2018, if you wish, or make up your own.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588402
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlwaysJohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/gifts), [TPurr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TPurr/gifts), [Purrfectlmt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrfectlmt/gifts), [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts), [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts), [amethyst-noir (Arbonne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/gifts), [TheLadyStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyStrange/gifts), [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/gifts).



> Recovering from the holidays... a gift to my lovelies... Happy 2020!

"Damn..."

"What time is it?"

Without opening his eyes, Tony whispered, "Fri?"

"It is January first, twenty-forty and it is one minute after six precisely, weather -"

"Pause."

"Twenty-Forty," Tony whispered, then finally opened one eye, then the other to find Stephen smiling gently at him.

"Hmmm."

"So that means..."

"You're old."

"Speak for yourself."

"Didn't say I wasn't, just said you were. When do they go home?"

"After breakfast."

"So soon."

"You'll miss them."

"Yeah, I know. We should get up."

"Yeah." Tony sighed and rolled his eyes, and began to move slowly, until Stephen rested a hand on his arm.

"Five more minutes."

Tony grinned at him, then whispered, as he gazed into Stephen's iridescent eyes, "Happy New Year, Sunshine."

"Happy New Year, Tony."


End file.
